


Important Communication

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comm officer knows he needs to get this transmission clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Communication

The communication officer fiddled with the gain and tried to clarify the transmission. If he failed, who knew what the repercussions would be? His captain was a fair man, but since that small incident with the Federation, there had been moments of … erratic priorities.

"Ahh yes!" the captain exclaimed, sitting forward in his command chair as the picture clarified on the screen. "This was always my favorite serial! How they can hope to compare, I have no idea, but I will give them a chance!"

No one on the bridge spoke, each turning to the broadcast that had Koloth at least somewhat calmer than he had been since clearing out the last of the tribbles aboard.


End file.
